


Three Times Bond Didn't Say "I Love You", and One Time He Did

by marksdolphin



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksdolphin/pseuds/marksdolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond and Q found that their relationship often left many things unsaid and, quite frankly, speaking was very rarely actually part of what they liked to do when they were together. Despite being together for almost four years now, they rarely spoke about emotions between each other and their only exchanges were either frantic between kisses, sarcastic comments, or Q telling Bond off for returning from a mission, yet again, having broken every piece of equipment built for him. Still, neither of them felt this was a problem in their relationship and it took four years for Q to realise Bond had never actually said he loves him. He’d shown him many times, maybe that was why it never occurred to him before – because he never doubted it. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Bond Didn't Say "I Love You", and One Time He Did

“James, be safe. I love you,” Q called after the agent as he went out on his next mission from which there was every possibility he wouldn’t return. He tried not to show his nerves, tried to act like he knew Bond would do it without a trouble, because that was the truth. Bond had survived far worse missions than the one he was about to go on. But still, it was sort of Q’s job to worry about him.  
“I’m always safe,” Bond winked, grinning as he did before he planted a small kiss on his Quatermaster’s cheek and darting out of the door. Still, it didn’t really cross his mind that Bond didn’t say he loves him too; it just wasn’t something he did, and that was OK.  
~  
They did what they do every night when they’re both home. Q cooked dinner, Bond tried his best to avoid the cats and offer a little help now and then. They sat down with a glass of wine each, and a plate on a tray on their laps in front of the TV. That had become their life now; Bond never imagined that would be the case.  
Soon after finishing, Q put everything away and returned back to the living room, where he decided it was far too late and he was far too tired to continue watching this film. Bond, on the other hand, never really suffered from that. So, he stayed where he was. Eyes fixed to the TV, and pouring himself another drink.  
“Night James, I love you,” Q spoke sleepily as he walked up the stairs, turning the light off when he reached the switch. Bond didn’t reply, he just took another gulp of his drink and continued to watch the TV.  
~  
Bond barely made it through the front door, clutching at his shoulder and breathing heavily, praying Q was out. He didn’t know where Q would possibly be, he just didn’t want him to be home. He, of course, was.  
“Bond! What happened to you?” Q quickly put the agent’s arm around his shoulder, his own arm around his waist and used his foot to kick the door shut. His heart rate increased as he began to panic when he saw just how much blood covered 007’s hand and t-shirt. He’d been shot.  
“Sit there,” Q sat him down on the sofa, running to get the first aid kit and trying his hardest to remember all of his training. How to remove a bullet. He knew this. Don’t think about this as being Bond. It’s a different agent. Scrap that, he’s a complete stranger you found on the street and decided to be a good Samaritan and help out. Yes.  
“Does it hurt?” Q asked once he’d finished, finally adding a bandage as securely as possible to the wound. Silly question, really. Bond could be in agony and he wouldn’t admit it to anybody, let alone somebody likely to do something silly like phone an ambulance for him.  
“I’m fine, thank you, I just need some rest.” Bond insisted, wincing slightly as he stood up to make his way to his bed. He didn’t stop though, deciding that if he was to do that, then Q would, once again, insist he needed professional care.  
“OK, get some rest, yes,” Q helped Bond into the bed, kissing his cheek when he finally lay in a comfortable position that allowed him to sleep. “I love you,” Q whispered, with his head against Bond’s, but he got no response as Bond’s eyes fell closed and his chest began to rise and fall at a slightly slower rate, signalling his sleep.  
~  
“Happy anniversary,” Q smiled widely, gesturing to the empty restaurant before the couple, earning a slightly confused look from his husband. “I hired the place out. I don’t know how much it cost, to be honest, I just promised to work harder, and all the rest of it and M agreed to pay.” Bond didn’t say anything still, he just made his way over to a table and started to look through the menu.  
When the waiter came, he lit the candle on the table between them and took their order, returning almost immediately with their drinks. “So, you booked out this entire room for me?” Bond looked around, slightly shocked that Q would do that, but not showing it as he drank his drink and waited for his food to arrive; surely it wouldn’t take long considering they were the only people being cooked for.  
“I hired out this entire place for us,” Q corrected him, reaching across the table and taking Bond’s hand in his own. This earned the agent’s attention and he looked at him now, his bright blue eyes looking deep into the eyes of his husband.  
“You know, Q, I love you,” Q’s heart began to race then. Not only had Bond just told him he loved him for the first time, but it wasn’t in response to Q saying the same. It wasn’t as though it was just the right thing to say at the right moment. Bond truly meant it, and Q could see at that moment that Bond had just let the other man see him at his most vulnerable, and that truly was love. Q, however, couldn’t reply. He didn’t know how to. There was, of course, the obvious way but that just didn’t seem to fit. So, instead, he settled on staring back at Bond in pure amazement.  
“Q, are you OK?” Bond started to get worried by the lack of response, and tugged at his Quartermaster’s hand softly, attempting to get his attention. “It’s like you don’t believe me, Q. Are you OK?” He asked again when he didn’t get a reply.  
“What? Of course I believe you. It’s just, it’s been four years and I never realised how much I needed you to tell me that until tonight.” Q looked down at the table, ashamed to admit that this was how he felt – like he had needed Bond to say those three words.  
“Well then, I’ll be saying it a lot more often. Because it’s true, Q. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from the Tumblr prompt “it’s like you don’t believe me when I say it.”


End file.
